The doors of perception
by Symbelmine
Summary: Se dice, como lo hacen los viejos, que lo que queda de aquello es poco, o nada. Pero el fantasma de un beso tonto le remueve un poco la consciencia que ha tratado de mantenerse recta.


Hola, hermosos cupcakes.

El día de hoy traigo algo que me tiene carcomiendo las entrañas desde el 13 de diciembre que TLJ. Y es que, tanto Luke como Leia siempre me han parecido muy cukis y su dinámica como hermanos muy aprovechable. Pero, cuando vi la película, no pude evitar un estrujón en el corazón.

Probablemente sea lo único que escriba para Star Wars alguna vez, y estoy feliz con ello.

* * *

Nada, nada me pertenece. Todo es propiedad del emporio Disney. Aunque claro, siempre unas gracias enormes a George Lucas por crear esta galaxia muy muy lejana.

* * *

 **The doors of perception**

 **...**

Sí que es el movimiento más bajo de todos, pero ¿Cómo va a negarlo? La imagen de su joven hermana pidiendo ayuda sigue siendo una poderosa manera de recordarle que el universo —basto e inimaginable— tiene la manera de hacer que las cosas vuelvan su lugar. La fuerza sabe la manera en que los caminos más inesperados colisionan y trasforman el futuro de la galaxia.

Ah, Leia y sus ojos amables y juguetones que saben cuándo volverse enérgicos, castigadores.

Luke no solo recuerda el deber, sino el impacto de tanta belleza en sus retinas otrora en el tiempo, lo necesitado que se halló de encontrarla y salvarla. Tal vez, desde el principio se encontraban condenados. Porque él no había llegado hasta el camino de La fuerza por devoción, sino por una lujuria tácita hacia quien no sabía era su hermana.

Se dice, como lo hacen los viejos, que lo que queda de aquello es poco, o nada. Pero el fantasma de un beso tonto le remueve un poco la consciencia que ha tratado de mantenerse recta.

Ella siempre ha sido un ancla, no solo para Han sino para él mismo.

R2D2 hace su llamado de atención; dice que es necesario ir a darle una mano.

Luke asiente. Sí, ir a darle una mano, porque la General Organa nunca ha necesitado ser salvada del todo. Ella, con ese cuerpecito frágil, puede hacerle frente a un crucero espacial sola.

—Amiguito —dice al robot—, voy a tener que ir a ver a la princesa una vez más.

Los bips de la unidad R2D2 no se hacen esperar. Y, por una vez, Luke se pregunta qué tanto habrá vivido ese pequeño bote de tecnología espacial ¿habrá visto a su padre cuando aún era Anakin Skywalker? ¿Antes de eso, a cuantos jedi vio morir en sus puestos, o de viejos?

Por un momento, piensa en preguntarle, pero como otras veces en su vida, decide sólo pensar que está de su lado y no importaba nada más.

…

Cuanto la siente de nuevo a través de La Fuerza, con el calor de sus manos más real y femenino que nunca, a Luke se le arruga el corazón con el dolor de mil vidas. Desea, con todas sus fuerzas, volver al momento en que la Estrella de la Muerte explotó y ellos eran héroes. Por siempre jóvenes, con todas las posibilidades a su favor.

Ay, cuanto ama a su hermana. Cuanto espera poder salvarla una vez más, regresar frente a ella con noticias benignas y llenas de esperanza.

Pero no, él sabe que sólo puede darle tiempo para escapar y llevar la esencia de su revolución un poco más lejos. Cuanto le gustaría poder ir con ellos. La chica, Rey, parece la indicada para proseguir su camino y Leia pensó muy bien al enviarla a su lado para entrenar.

Lo único que Leia no pudo ver, como no lo vio nunca en su hijo, ni en Han, fue el apolillamiento que tenían los sentimientos de Luke. Lo rasgado, ajado, maltrecho de su corazón que aún se culpaba por no ser la luz que la galaxia necesitaba.

En su puesto, sobre la roca, siente el beso que deposita sobre la frente de Leia y el irremediable destino le dice que será la última vez que la vea. Que se vean.

Afuera, en el desierto blanco de Crait, un sol reverberante por los cristales de sal ya empieza su viaje por el cielo. Mucho tiempo atrás, en el inicio de su aventura, una puesta de sol binaria en Tatooine le había anunciado un destino lleno de tribulaciones.

Tal vez, el fin mismo de su existencia era ese. Estar para prolongar lo que inevitablemente se extinguía. Dar el último de los suspiros. Los Jedi morían con él y la rebelión ya no es lo que en algún momento logró ser. Con él, con él morían los dogmas del pasado, las rencillas familiares y el odio heredado.

Y la única, la única que quedaba para contarlo era Leia y su infinito amor por los demás. Leia que siempre prefería la diplomacia.

Era lo mejor, después de devastar la galaxia en esa guerra que se hacía eterna, debía quedar alguien que la amara y estuviese dispuesta a esparcir semillas de vida incluso en las regiones más áridas.

* * *

Pd 1: Sí, el título está inspirado por el libro de Aldous Huxley.

Pd 2: A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo. Agradezco tu favorito, pero aprecio muchísimo tu comentario :D


End file.
